Dragonball Alternative Reality
by J'dee
Summary: What if Bardock’s warnings were listened to and the Saiyan race was able to be transported to another planet and Goku never reached earth, but was collected and brought back to the new Planet Vegeta? r & r
1. Save the saiyans prologue

****

Title: Dragonball AR (Alternative Reality) 

****

Rating: G - General (some offensive language though)

****

Main characters: _Vegeta, Tida, Kakarott, Damar- Yamcha, Bulma, Krillen, Chi-chi._

****

Genre: Drama / Action

****

Story Brief: What if Bardock's warnings were listened to and the Saiyan race was able to be transported to another planet and Goku never reached earth, but was collected and brought back to the new Planet Vegeta?

****

Author's Note: _I've never done a fic based mostly round Vegeta before and well yeah I thought I'd try one of those what if AU fics... where I throw him with an original created character cause it's AU. Sorry V/B fans not this fic. I'm not really a Veggie fan, but he is a main player. I'm more of a Goku fan- but I wanna play with their characters a bit in this fic._

****

The Disclaimer: I don't own _DB/Z/GT_ or the characters involved. I do though own Tida and Damar they are my characters...

****

PROLOGUE

*** _Save the Saiyans??_ ***

He couldn't breath. 

He couldn't move his armour weighed more than what he thought in this weakened state. It was pushing his chest inwards crushing his insides.

__

Weak.

Can't breathe.

What now? Death?

Then out of the silence a voice so cold and harsh spoke above it all, and it echoed in his ears in the taunting feminine sing song voice.

"Long live the king."

He heard the cries of his men who had accompanyed him on this mission to confront Frieza. He looked over to see their bodies lying in the doorway of the bridge.

Then he saw a flash. A small red cape flashed by the door and he heard the feet running.

__

Run my son. Save our people. 

Then white light consumed his soul.

***

He tried to clear his head, remember where he was, to make the memories return to him. But there was darkness and then a flash of bright yellow light.

He sat up gasping for air and looked round he pushed himself up off the ground groggily.

__

Where am I?

Then he saw them the bodies of his dead crew in the back of his mind.

"Bardock..." He looked round as his vision slowly returned and his mate stared at him her eyes concerned. 

"What happened?" He asked.

"You had another one of those day nightmares, except this one was different-"

__

She sounds sad.

"The King you saw the King die." Her voice cracked.

"Kakarott!!" he sat up suddenly.

"Shhhh I've sent out a retrevial pod for him." She spoke. "Prince Vegeta returned from Frieza's ship he's informed us of Frieza's plans. We're shifting planets."

"How do you propose we do that huh?" He asked his voice was harsh. "Do you not know how big the saiyan population is?"

"The scientists-" She began.

"Enough." Bardock held up his hand. "I know what I have to do. Someone has to hold Frieza off in order to save our people."

"Bardock! Don't go!!" She grabbed on to his arm.

__

Touch.

He would never touch her again after today.

__

Scent.

He would never take in her sweet feminine warrior scent ever again.

__

Sight.

He would never see her after this... but he knew he had to do this.

Her weak actions would of once offended him. But his visions they opened a up a softer side to him and he turned round to take her in one more time.

__

She's still bewitched me. 

I'll miss her.

His lips touched hers in the gentlest and most loving kisses ever. Her lips parted and she fell in to his kiss. His arms pulled her close in to a loving embrace. 

He'd come so close to losing her with Kakarott's birth. But she'd shown a true warrior spirit and returned back from near death.

"Bardock..." She murmered against his lips. "Don't go."

"I have to..." He pulled back slowly his hand cupped the side of her face feeling the smooth contors of her face. He smiled at her. "My soul mate... I'll forever love you."

He slipped away from her and he felt her hands let go of him reluctantly.

"I love you." She whispered before he vanished through the door and to his death.

***

The throne room to the new palace was empty and the seven year old saiyan prince walked up the long red carpet and looked at the throne. It was empty like the room.

"Sire..." A voice spoke from behind him.

Vegeta blinked and he turned round to face the owner of the voice.

"What is it Nappa?" He growled trying his best to put on a brave face. 

He was seven years old and he was now the king. He had to act like a king.

"All the people have been transported to this planet. But I am to inform you of Bardock's sacrifice. He risked his life and distracted Frieza long enough for us all to be brought here." Nappa's head was bowed as he spoke.

"So?" Vegeta growled. "I can't reward the dead can I?"

"He left behind three sons and a mate."

"Fine make sure they're looked after." He waved his hand about. He didn't really care. His father was gone and he was alone.

__

Father....

He heard Nappa leave and the young prince wandered up to the window and he looked out the window to the gardens, then he looked up to the sky filled with the tiny glowing stars shinning down on him.

__

I will avenge you father... I WILL reach super saiyan....

Vegeta stayed by the window looking outside, like he was wishing his father to return any moment soon. But no matter how hard he looked and wished his father would never return.

***

__

To Be Continued...

Sorry the chapter is short but it is a _prologue_ the 1st chapter will be longer....

r & r please let me know what you think?

**__**

~J'dee


	2. Strength in weakness

**Title:** Dragonball AR (Alternative Reality) 

**Rating:** G - General (some offensive language though)

**Main characters:** Vegeta, Tida, Kakarott, Damar- Yamcha, Bulma, Krillen, Chi-chi.

**Genre:** Drama / Action

**Story Brief:** What if Bardock's warning were listened to and the Saiyan race was able to be transported to another planet and Goku never reached earth, but was collected and brought back to the new Planet Vegeta?

**Author's Note:** there will be a pairing in this fic between Vegeta / Tida and Kakarott / Damar sorry V/B G/CC fans... but they're not on earth so yeah it makes it hard. And um don't flame me but there is a Y/B (yes Yamcha and Bulma), T/L (Tien and Launch), K/CC (Krillen and Chi-chi) pairing in this fic, only because Goku and Vegeta ARE NOT on earth nor will they come to earth- well Vegeta might pay earth a visit but only for the Dragonballs, not for Bulma! Got it? Oh yeah Brolly's not insane in this fic, he's bad but not insane.

**Added AN:** _Sorry this took a while in coming out. But I had exams and I hope not to make this to long a fic I basically want to end it when Vegeta reaches earth. Yes Vegeta goes to earth but nooooo he does not hook up with Bulma. So don't even try and convince me! I want an OC with him or obvious reasons it's an AR_

**The Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT or the characters involved. I do though own, the characters you DON'T recognise. Including Kakarott's mother Bwoh (_prn_: Bo) it's kinda a pun on the Chinese word for spinach. And Fahn is a pun on tomato (I think. I can't actually remember.) 

**CHAPTER ONE**

*** _Strength in Weakness… _***

He was an image of Bardock all over the hair and face; he was perhaps a little bit lighter in the flesh tone, which Turles seemed to take more after. But then again Turles was a clone of Bardock, part of an experiment from when Bardock had been a scientist. That was in the old days before they had Radditz. Turles was cloned from Bardock as a hope that is the saiyan race was to become extinct they would send a pod with instructions to a far away planet, one that wasn't to bright in the questioning on whether it was a good thing to activate whatever it was they were receiving. Some planets were actually known for this and it was those planets they relied on to be silly enough to use the cells of the strongest saiyan warriors and create the clones thus reactivating the saiyan race. 

Bwoh held her youngest son in her arms. He was a small child, but he was going to her reason to stay alive. She wanted to train him herself when he was old enough to walk and that was unheard of, but Turles would help her, not only was he scientific he was Bardock's clone, together they would make him what Bardock foresaw. The strongest of the saiyans.

"So they named him Kakarott huh?" She looked at Turles as he peered through the display window to where Kakarott's saiyan crib was. 

Turles was fairly young only about the age of seventeen but he seemed to have all of Bardock's vast fighting skills and knowledge of the galaxies, with the various planets out there that were right for the picking.

Radditz was the next youngest at the age of six only a year younger the new king of saiyans himself. Then Kakarott, and last hoping Bwoh lived the baby Bardock left her pregnant with before he went to die.

"As it's always been with our kind." Bwoh replied eventually.

"They won't let you take him home until he's old enough you know that?"

"I know."

"Then why do you hold him like you are?"

"Because Bardock never got to. I want him to know one of his parents at least."

"He's not Bardock, nor am I."

"I know."

"I'll never understand you women." Turles shook his head. "Meet you later."

"Okay."

She heard him walk off his footsteps echoing down the hall. Still she held the small child rocking him back and forward in her arms lovingly, like for once a true mother.

"Bwoh you'll smother the poor child to death." A female voice chuckled.

"Fahn. I know it sounds strange. But I feel if I show him how I really feel it will make him that much stronger than the others, an advantage I feel he'll need."

"Emotions are a weakness you know?"

"Perhaps but Bardock saw strength in that _weakness_…"

Fahn nodded and leaned up against the wall and observed the two.

Bwoh was not like the other female saiyans. Her hair brown and flat, limp unlike the other unruly saiyans hair hers was able to be styled pulled back in to a simple pony-tail, Violet, blue, grey eyes that seemed to change with her mood. Long slender muscular legs that were perfectly tanned to show she had seen many days. And the traditional saiyan spandex she wore shorts a band round her leg and a tight tank with another band on her arms. Her tail was wrapped firmly round her waist. Well it had been. The baby was hugging her tail his own small tail wrapped round hers and he was using it for a pillow. The scene seemed peaceful. Too peaceful for that of a feared female saiyan warrior.  

Fahn couldn't help but smile at the strange female saiyan. They went through pregnancy together and if Fahn had had a boy she would of insisted they trained together but the wild blonde haired saiyan girl well she was seen as different. Damar they had named her.

This was why Fahn was here in the first place to see her daughter. Looking through the glass Damar was easy to spot she was the one sitting up wide awake her wild blonde hair the typical unruliness as her father's. She would not live down the mating with a third class warrior. But she needed not to worry he was gone now too, another one of those saiyan crews wiped out when Frieza found out they were too strong. It was a pity they had not seen it or linked the actions earlier.

Bwoh looked at Fahn's daughter, and she looked at Kakarott. 

Bardock's sacrifice had strangely gained her and her three sons a higher stasis, even than those born in to the elite. Officially no one knew outside of Bardock's old lab partners that Turles was not a born saiyan. But they saw him as her son and she treated him like one despite his maturity.

'_That lad as stubborn as his old man._' They'd often comment about one of his expeditions that seemed to get him in as much trouble as Bardock used to get in to. The thrill for a fight was strong in his blood and she knew it would be strong in Kakarott's too. Oh no she wasn't smothering him, she was making him that much stronger because for some reason she knew he had to be. Bardock foresaw it and she believed it.

The elderly saiyan looked at the two women and he frowned waiting for Bwoh to return her son to them.

"Don't tell me this holding thing is going to be infectious because if word gets round we're getting soft-" He began.

"Don't look at me as if I'd be caught dead holding a brat." Fahn scoffed.

"Admit it you're curious though." Bwoh teased.

"Don't make me beat you third class." Fahn grumbled.

"Awww somebody's cranky…" Bwoh taunted and chuckled. "I suppose they put a rise on food prices at the bars."

"I heard about that somebody should blast their alien arses how dare they as if an elite should fork out fifty kwie for a once course meal." Fahn complained.

Bwoh smiled despite the difference in their classes, Bwoh and Fahn were good friends. If a saiyan warrior actually had friends. They'd meet their men on the same planet-clearing mission; it was a glitch in the old truffle computer system that not two but three crews were sent to the same planet two third class and one elite. Of course the elite had left once they found out. All except Fahn who wanted to get in there and have a good battle. She'd meet her mate that way. It was the same with Bwoh her and Bardock had clashed on the same area of the planet and their arguing let at least twenty of the planet escape. It got them in trouble. But both were to stubborn to let the other win, they should have been killed but since they had good planet "relocation" reputations they spent one year locked up in the same saiyan prison cell to learn to get along.

They ended up more than getting along. Radditz had been conceived in that cell and they had been together ever since. Six years and then it was over.

Bwoh looked at Kakarott and she handed him back finally. "You just wait and see Fahn Kakarott will be the strongest warrior after his father to emerge from the third class. I'll make sure of that." She smirked at her friend.

"Yeah probably strong enough to hug someone to death." Fahn taunted with a chuckle.

"Just you wait."

***

**_To Be Continued…_**

I know another short chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way before introducing the OC mates of Kakarott and Vegeta.

R & R please

**~J'dee**


	3. Escape from the new Vegetasei

**Title:** Dragonball AR (Alternative Reality) 

**Rating:** G - General (some offensive language though)

**Main characters:** Vegeta, Tida, Kakarott, Damar- Yamcha, Bulma, Krillen, Chi-chi.

**Genre:** Drama / Action

**Story Brief:** What if Bardock's warning were listened to and the Saiyan race was able to be transported to another planet and Goku never reached earth, but was collected and brought back to the new Planet Vegeta?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay I didn't know people actually liked this fic, wow I thought I was just confusing everyone, *_sheepish smile_* I will continue with this fic most definitely then. But note this: I can-not control where my inspiration flows.

**Added AN:** H_ey just letting ya'll know that even though the parings are OC's and not based on anyone at all not even myself, the romance will be down a level, this is purely a drama fic and I want to focus on Veggie and his battle against Frieza, not physical battle but battle none the less._

**The Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT or the characters involved. I do though own, the characters you DON'T recognise. Tida and Damar namely, an other random saiyans that aren't featured in the series.

**CHAPTER TWO**

*** _Escape from the new Vegeta-sei_ ***

To be alone most her life had driven her insane. It was odd how loneliness was her only companion next to Damar, her tom boyish and older best friend.

She watched the saiyan festivities taking place in the lowly third class pub, third class, what were two elite women like themselves doing here anyway?

She was saying good-bye to loneliness she had finally found her mate Anyon. He was a half breed saiyan, his father he never knew, he was though some sort of third class that had raped and pillaged on some random planet that planet Tavia, Anyon had been living on Tavia his entire life until his mother told him the truth, so with that knowledge he went to find his father on Vegeta-sei only instead to find… her. Tida.

She looked at him and smiled, it was a warm smile only Anyon could know, he had taught her about emotions and life, and what it meant to truly be alive, he was accepted as an emotional saiyan.

"Soon you'll get to see the planet where I grew up."

Tida shuffled over closer to him in the booth and smiled at his spiky and somewhat bright orchid colored hair. "Tell me about you home planet I don't understand saiyans came but, you don't rule under Frieza?" She asked baffled.

 "When you saiyans shifted planets Frieza had no powerful minions to back him up in control of the planet and my people rebelled. We won, as you can tell by my just being here." Anyon explained and flashed a smile.

"So you're people wouldn't mind me returning with you?"

"Nahhhhh besides I'm going back alone, well not alone, I'll be with you, but I did have to bring Rania here I mean, the princess to ya know complete the merger between our planets and so your king could do his bonding saiyan thing." Anyon waved his hand about.

Damar slipped in the bot opposite them and she looked at Anyon. "I don't trust that pinky.' She remarked in a drunken slur and flopped down on to the table and instantly fell asleep.

"Walks and talks like a man, I swear she was born in to the wrong sex." Tida remarked about her friend with a smirk.

The door tot eh pub opened and they all looked over as Kakarott wandered in he waved to the bar tender. "Hi, not drink, you know I'm not legal of age yet. Just here to talk to someone." He informed the bartender.

"Kakarott we'd still serve you, you're a super saiyan after all." The bar tender replied.

"Awww c'mon guys just cause I'm a super saiyan doesn't mean I would beat you all up for not serving me."

"One to many hugs from an emotional mother." A saiyan muttered in the corner.

"Anyon! There you are!!" Kakarott walked over and sat next to where Damar was soundly sleeping. He looked at her. "Isn't she too young to drink?" he asked.

"Kakarott you have a message for me?" Anyon asked.

"Sure, I'm just about to head on off on my mission to Namek for the dragonballs, I got told by the engineer person that your ship will be ready in two hours." Kakarott replied.

Anyon smiled and looked at Tida, "Looks like we'll be leaving sooner than I thought."

Damar sat up right. "Off with her head!!" She announced and looked at Kakarott through squinted eyes. "You're not a she…"

Kakarott sweatdropped. "Heh, just notice huh? I'm Kakarott."

"Oooh I've heard of you!! You're, you're the, the upgraded third level, and he's just like us Tida!!" Damar exclaimed loudly.

Kakarott nodded slowly. "Um yes… whatever you say…"

"We were born to a least one third class parent each, but we were 'upgraded' as Damar put it when our third class parents died." Tida explained.

"Oooh I see." Kakarott grinned. "Well nice to meet you, um…" He looked at Tida and Damar trying to think if they'd given him their names or not, but unfortunately his memory failed him.

"I'm Tida…" Tida began and motioned to Damar. "And this is my best friend Damar."

"Well nice to meet the two of you I'm sure we'll meet again sometime in the near future. If you both know Anyon then it's gotta be a definite I'll meet you again."

"Hey have a great trip Kakarott and watch out for Frieza."

"Yeah I know. My mother worries about me facing him, says dad had one of those day nightmares about that." Kakarott explained.

Anyon looked at Tida. "Bardock's visions." He explained.

"You've heard of them too?" Damar asked. "Wow his name's gotten some credit over the years." She added and stood up only to fall back in to her seat. "Hmmm guess my body doesn't want to leave." 

Tida stood up, "C'mon I'll get you home, I have only two hours left to spend with you my friend."

"Leaving so soon?" Damar asked as Tida walked her to the door.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Tida apologised.

"All in the name of that emotional thing what's it called… bondage?"

"Love Damar… love."

"Right gotcha, _dove_." She repeated.

Tida smiled at Anyon and waved and motioned that she'd meet him at his ship in two hours. Anyon waved back and he looked at Kakarott.

"They're nice girls." He smiled, "Hard to find among saiyans."

Kakarott nodded. "Don't I know it, everyone seems so angry. I'm just glad we're all alive and our body parts are not scattered over the galaxy." He then stood up. "Well I got a ship to catch and mission to do for the king. He wants those seven dragonballs."

Anyon nodded. "Remember you need a password."

"Password… I'll remember that." Kakarott noted and said farewell to the bar tender and left.

***

The apple was just sitting there on the stall filled with apples no one would miss one, he picked one up and rolled it down his arm and flicked it to his companion and continued to walk the vendor didn't even notice.

"That's called stealing."

"Hey c'mon it's what I do I steal."

"But Yamcha-" Puar began in protest.

"Yeah I know I'm suppose to be a changed man thanks to that wish on the dragonballs." He rolled his eyes. I can't believe you had the nerve to make that wish.

"Well imagine if Oolong bet me too it?" Puar retorted to her friend.

Yamcha sweatdropped. "Or even worse Bulma…" he laughed. "Man she's got some serious spunk."

"Anybody would think you still like her."

"No way I'm over her, she can have her fancy house, and all her bots running round after her, I'm happy."

"Your embarrassed." Puar corrected. "It was Bulma's inventions that defeated the red ribbon army. And don't forget Launch and Chi-chi's efforts in that too."

Yamcha sweatdropped. "Puar that was a long time ago."

"Oh there you are!" Yamcha stoped walking and he looked at chi-chi as she walked up to him. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Heh hey Chi-chi…" Yamcha took the apple of Puar and offered it to the daughter of the Ox-King, she looked at him and took the apple.

"Bulma's looking for you, you know…" Chi-chi remarked.

"Oh man we broke up what more does she want from an ex-boyfriend?"

Chi-chi smiled. "How about a heir to all her father's money earned under the capsule corp. name?" The smirk on her face said she was definitely hiding something more.

"A kid?! She wants me to get together with her and have a kid?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Too late for the get together, I believe that happened last time you two were together, Bulma's pregnant." Chi-chi explained.

"Well it not my kid! No way!" Yamcha exclaimed. "There was that other guy… the one with the _hair_…" He added.

"Gay."

"Really?" Yamcha asked moving in closer to Chi-chi. "What about that one with that smile?"

"The good smile or the bad smile?" Chi-chi asked.

"The one with the gold tooth."

"Oh ex-con."

"Bad smile?"

"A complete idiot, you know how Bulma is about guys."

"Yeah don't remind me. The good smile?"

"He was shipping off to join the royal army she spent one day with him."

"That's long enough more than longer enough."

"Yamcha don't be stubborn, one day you know Bulma, seriously Yamcha even she has principals of a first date… remember."

Yamcha let out a defeated sigh. "What about the guy with the ears?"

"Ears? Are you kidding she didn't want to be seen with someone like that."

"Ears to big?"

"To her they were the size of Texas me a traffic light."

"Go to her Yamcha." Puar shoved him in the middle of the back.

"This is so not on… We're not even married."

"Well you better get you butt there and become married."

"WHAT?! If there's a priest there then no way!"

"Then what about us huh? I still remember the day you said you loved me." Chi-chi smiled.

"Errr okay you talked me in to it!" Yamcha rushed off.

Puar looked at Chi-chi. "That was a sneaky trick."

"At least I know people still fear my dad." She smiled quiet pleased with her work in making Yamcha move fast.

*****

The sight before them was beyond what they would imagine upon leaving Tavia. "Anyon…" Tida sounded worried, never had she seen so many battle ships leaving one planet at once.

"I don't understand." Even he looked baffled, he locked on to one of the on board Tavia computer newspapers and read an article.

"What's wrong?" Tida had yet to learn how to read Tavian, but she could tell by her newly bonded mate's expression that it wasn't' a pleasant thing. 

"Half of the planet is going to war with Frieza…" He said his voice fallen soft. "Those who oppose the war… are exiled."

"They would exile half a planet?!" Tida exclaimed.

"You don't know Tavian warriors, you think saiyans are a proud race. Tavian's are more emotionally involved in battle, if any Tavian warriors refuse to go with them they will fire on them." He explained, "Before hearing them out, illness broken bones or not."

"What in the name of Vegeta-sei?! You're people I thought were suppose to be peaceful kind." Tida had to hide the worry in her voice, what type of people were these Tavian warriors anyway? They had a reputation for being peaceful warriors fight in defence.

"Wait." Anyon held up his hand as he read on of the onboard newspaper computer. "It appears your people are involved in this too. A saiyan named Brolly… messenger of the king came to announce the war.

Tida bit her bottom lip she had heard of Brolly he was as famous as Kakarott or the king himself, the only three super saiyans in the entire planet, of course she would have heard of him. But why war? And why today?

"This doesn't look good." She said to herself.

"Don't I know it." Anyon replied. "War usually means death for those who go and those who refuse to go, it's what our people call population control."

Tida frowned. She'd heard good things from Anyon about his home planet. 

'B_ut why hadn't he said any of this before?_' She asked herself mentally and looked at his expression, he merely looked back before replying simply.

"It doesn't normally happen, we're lucky if we go to battle once every hundred years."

Tida as a saiyan had learned the difference between battle and war at a young age, now battle compared to war, was so much more, simpler, smaller and less casualties. War the costs were far more worrying. Her parents she had lost them in a war with another planet, she didn't even remember them Damar's family had adopted her in, well Damar's mother had, her father had died in a war also, so that had been Damar and Tida's instant rise to elite status.

"It'll be okay." Anyon comforted.

"Will it?" Tida asked. Her voice had fallen soft and filled with worry, she was one saiyan they were so many, she instantly began to regret this trip.

*****

To Be Continued… 

Dun Dun Dun end of chapter two isn't that all spiffy and most excellent?

R & R please?

**_~J'dee_**


	4. Armies clash by night

**Title:** Dragonball AR (Alternative Reality) 

**Rating:** G - General (some offensive language though)

**Main characters:** Vegeta, Tida, Kakarott, Damar- Yamcha, Bulma, Krillen, Chi-chi.

**Genre:** Drama / Action

**Story Brief:** What if Bardock's warning were listened to and the Saiyan race was able to be transported to another planet and Goku never reached earth, but was collected and brought back to the new Planet Vegeta?

**Author's Note:** Well this took a few months and this chapter is longer than the previous ones because I have no idea... sorry I'm taking my time with this fic, but its hard tryignt o write so many fics at once...

**Added AN:** Yeah you got it no Goku Chi-chi no Vegeta Bulma, and the romance will be down I'm trying to do a semi serious fic... I hope it works since I'm mainly a humor writer...

**The Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT I own the ones you DON'T recognize, so steal them and I'll bop you one! I have a fly swat and I dare you... it hurts.

**CHAPTER THREE**

***_Armies Clash By Night_***

It was crumbling, whatever it was, was collapsing as he was falling and he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out, just darkness surrounding him, covering him. It was as if he didn't see where he was falling, his fear would be eased, yet it wasn't eased, it was provoked, fear of what he could not see, fear of what he could not understand.

"Bardock…"

He let out a yell as he sat up in bed and looked round that voice, it was so familiar, and he blinked seeing his mother tending to him.

"Seriously I would of though you had more sense to drink like that Kakarott." She scolded him in that motherly way that only he had the joy of knowing. He had seen other saiyan women scolding but their scolding consisted of blasting their children, to toughen them up, her voice was scolding in the gentle way.

"I wasn't drinking." He defended himself pretty lamely and then he thought for a moment. "Was I?" He asked her.

She chuckled and ruffled his wild hair. "Bardock was so proud of you, he had high hopes for you with those day mares of his."

He looked at his mother's face; she was soft and sad, as if remembering him. She looked at him and smiled. "You look so much like your father, it's amazing, it's like a ghost of him is always with me."

"Frieza!!" Kakarott shouted suddenly remembering the feeling of falling in to a volcano. Frieza had tried to kill him for those dragonballs.

"Shhhh it's okay, Frieza's not here." She soothed his anxiety.

"But I have to report to Vege-" He began.

"Report to him, really that boy is not much older than yourself far to young to be leading people like us. Let along marrying that nasty Tavian princess."

Kakarott blinked and he lay back down on the bed and he looked round himself sadly. He knew he hadn't arrived home but instead something had happened to his mother, she was with him. He grabbed on to her suddenly and she gave him a hug.

"You're intuition is as good as your father's. I get to be with him finally, be strong my son. Live for us both and rid the world of Frieza once and for all."

When the darkness returned to him he found himself surrounded by red heat, he opened his eyes and saw he was lying on a piece of rock floating amongst lava and he sat up suddenly.

"The dragonballs! Frieza he can't get them!" He shot in to the air and out of the volcano and in to the distance where he sensed Frieza was.

"Suicidal, I know. But he can't wish for immortality, he just can't." 

*****

Vegeta looked at Radditz and Nappa as they stood there sweating before him.

"What do you mean you've lost contact with Kakarott's crew?!" He snapped angrily.

"Sorry sire, but their scouter's aren't responding and you know how Kakarott is about scouters and wearing one." Radditz replied.

Vegeta let out an hmph of disappointment.

Nappa looked at him. "We fear Frieza might of realised what we were up to and sent his elite forces out to finish them off."

Vegeta grunted and turned his back and walked up to the window. "Kakarott you better get back alive. I hate not knowing what's happening."

*****

Kakarott landed in the namekian village and he looked round at the bodies littered over the place, the smell of blood fresh. He looked over to see the body of the elder of the village, he could still sense a life force from him.

He raced over and scooped the namekian up in to his arms. "The dragonballs?" He questioned instantly.

"The like of Frieza or yourself will never get them."

"I don't want them, I just don't want Frieza to have them." Kakarott remarked. 

It was true. He didn't care about the dragonballs anymore, he just wanted his mission to be completed so he could return to his home before they buried his mother while he was stuck on this planet.

The namekian looked at him, stared at him then nodded slowly. "You have a pure heart but I will give the location of one dragonball and that is the one under my care." The namekian took the scouter from Kakarott's belt and he punched in a location. He placed the scouter back on Kakarott's belt. "Stop Frieza."

"I will try my best." Kakarott lay the namekian down and he stepped back. It was a horrible sight to see, the destruction Frieza had caused was a man without any emotion ever, and a man like the saiyan race he was born into.

"I'll make them change." He said and put his scouter on and read the co-ordinates. "But first this dragonball, one dragonball will help prevent Frieza from getting his wish at least." With that Kakarott took off in that direction.

The namekian looked off to where Kakarott had flown. "Good luck…"

*****

It felt like days had gone by and Tida sat on the floor of the ship with Anyon beside her lying there, he had bled to death the bodies that surrounded them were those of other tavian warriors ordered to kill them, she knew that. Anyon was dead though and she was alive, weak and defeated she felt yet she had won. Saiyan survival was something she wished she didn't have now.

She had bonded with the warrior and without a bonded she was slowly dying. Slowly, she could feel it. She stood up on shaky feet and looked to the ships that surrounded theirs. She knew what she had to do. She had to have her revenge on them all. It was the least she could do before she too died. She had to honor Anyon, had to. Everything in her was screaming for that honor.

Tida loaded up the last of the ships power and she placed it on self-destruct.

"Live!" She heard a voice cry and she turned round there was no one there but the voice was as clear as day.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I've seen the future… You must the king is in danger."

She let the countdown begin and she knelt down beside Anyon and slipped the Tavian ring off his finger and on to her own.

"I have no loyalties to him. Like he to me." She replied.

"Then go back warn them! Frieza ordered this attack! He owns half of their planet! Its FRIEZA understand he wants us all dead!"

She looked up confusion on her face. "Us? Who are you?"

Tida could feel a smirk, but not see it, it was like telepathy. 

"Bardock." He replied.

She stood up straight she could feel the truth, he was telling the truth, she didn't know how she knew but she did, it was like part of the Tavian warrior powers were inside her now.

"Get to the escape pod NOW!" He shouted at her.

For a moment she stood then it settled in she would die and then the saiyans would all die, she raced through the ship to the escape pod, jumping inside hurriedly she set the co-ordinates, it shot out in to space then only moments later she could feel the shock wave of her ship's explosion, it was like it was pushing her along the way faster, she felt she had to hurry, even if she died of a broken bond, she would liked to warn them about Frieza before that ever happened.

*****

"A false alarm?!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Bulma!! That is it! I'm sick and tired of this."

"How do you think I feel huh?" She shouted back at him. These verbal matches were a familiar spectacle to witness in the Capsule Corp home. Especially between these two, most of the time though it ended up in the two of them getting back together a few weeks later. 

The whole pregnancy thing he'd actually believed her for a good week, even moved back in to Capsule Corp. now it was a false alarm, was he mad? Oh H.F.I.L yea he was!!

Krillen stood outside and he looked at Chi-chi. "So how long do you give them?"

"Two weeks and they'll be back together." She nodded and smiled.

"I don't know about you but for some reason I do feel as if something or one is missing."

Chi-chi merely nodded. "I've been feeling that way for a long time."

Krillen scratched his head. "Wonder what it is."

"Lets not worry too much about that now." Chi-chi replied. "Lets give those two some time to cool off."

"Yeah right Yamcha will probably want to use me as a punching bag to let out some steam. And knowing Bulma she'll want to go out on a shopping spree."

*****

"YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!" Kakarott fired another line of ki blast at him ending in a large one managing to push the tyrant at most a hundred meters back.

Frieza just looked at him. "Can't now huh? I will kill you and every other monkey until I get that dragonball."

"You have to find us first." Kakarott smirked.

Frieza grinned. "Oh believe me that won't be hard. There are plenty willing to sell you out in fear for their lives, you saiyans aren't as scary as you once were running away from me the first time proved that.

"Well I wasn't one of the ones who ran believe that."

"I know you're about as annoying as your father was."

"At least my father got what you could never attain. The psychic power you had him and his crew kill for you to get."

"What?! They gave it to him!"

Kakarott's smirk grew. "And you killed him the last person alive in that part of the galaxy with that ability. It's something you will never have."

"Shut up you worthless monkey!"

Kakarott felt the blast as he was sent sprawling back further than he'd ever managed to push Frieza.

*****

The raindrops were tears and they soaked the ground as she stepped off the pod, the hurt inside she felt. She was numb all over. She was definitely dazed the landing had been harder than she expected.

There were glances in her direction and she staggered for a bit, until her memory returned. "Frieza!!" She exclaimed. "I have to speak to Vegeta."

"The king is busy in a meeting right now." One of the soldiers replied.

"That's nice but half of the Tavian population is following Frieza, so get me to him right away!!" She snapped at them angrily.

They looked at her. "Just relax, we will let King Vegeta know, you must go and rest now."

"Rest." She repeated she felt numb al over seeing Anyon lying there dead, their bond severed with his death, her life was slipping away as well. But that didn't matter she had a year to find another mate, even though she would rather die. "If I rest I might not wake up." She spoke softly and collapsed to her knees and she looked down she saw the blood soaking through the flimsy material that covered her chest and waist.

"She's injured!! Quick get her to the medibay!!"

She felt the world spin around her and she was trying to remember how the wound came about. 

Blackness…

It stirred her memory, the escape pod had been racing through space when the Tavian's had pursued the pod firing at it. A blast had shot right through the pod and through her side. She had focused on repairing the ship best she could and wearing a mask so not to breath in the killer atmosphere outside the ship.

Then there was the rough flying all the way back, she had been coming in and out of consciousness then as well. Anyon's death always something she had in the front of her mind. Anyon. It was all she could think about, they killed their own kind for Frieza, what type of warriors were they? Whatever they were they deserved no such union with the saiyans, not now not ever, and she was going to stop it.

Anyon, she tried to remember the dying part how had they gotten him? The she remembered, the whole ship had been taken over a tavian ship, the onboard robots had decided to slice and dice at them, then let in the betraying race to attack them while they were down and outnumbered. She had blasted them easy enough, until came the robot in the main computer, she couldn't attack it without destroying the controls and they would of just crashed, it had gotten her first with an electrical charge- that was it's warm up before it zapped Anyon dosing the voltage up several times the normal, he'd fallen and then came the last bot ramming him through, she had only just woken up at that sage and in rage blasted the computer and the bot, making the ship fall, she'd fallen hit her head and that impact while trying to recover, she'd heard Bardock, he coaxed her on from beyond the grave but why? What did she have to offer the saiyan race? She didn't know but he did even in the after life his visions were giving him guidance.

She let out a sigh sinking back in to the blackness, she needed the rest, it was comforting despite that it was just nothing at all… it was a familiar nothing.

*****

His crew was gone, dead he knew it, and he couldn't do anything. Frieza was slowly but surely pulling himself out of the cliff face he was embedded in. 

Kakarott held the dragonball under his arm and glared at Frieza, there was no time for this battle, and he had to get back for his mother's sake. He placed two fingers to his forehead and smirked at Vegeta. "Find me… if you can." With that he vanished from Frieza's sight.

"That monkey!!! How dare he?! I will get him for that and make sure he suffers." Frieza clenched his fist and turned his attention to the scouter it was picking up the location of the other six dragonballs. That would have to do now, until he found that interfering saiyan and destroyed his life force.

*****

Vegeta stood in front of the female form floating in the regen tank. "So she said that did she?" He questioned one of the men that pulled him away from his brooding of Kakarott's radio silence.

"Yes sir." One of the men replied. "her wound matches that of a Tavian weapon too."

"Half the population." Vegeta mused. "That's better than none." With that he turned round.

"Sire?" Radditz blinked form where he stood in the doorway.

"Frieza must die. No matter at what costs or what mergers." Vegeta spoke calmly.

With that he turned to the men who'd informed him of this female saiyans words. "When she is recovered bring her directly to me, the minute she is out of there, she is to see me before going anywhere else."

"Yes sir!" They replied quickly.

Vegeta walked out to see Kakarott emerge out of thin air using the instant transmission technique. He looked at the dragonball.

"Well Kakarott I see you've been busy."

"Frieza's there he made it hard enough to get this one he killed my crew."

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Frieza again…"

Kakarott watched as Vegeta looked less than happy, then again he never looked happy. "So um… where do I put this?" he looked at the dragonball.

"Where ever you want Kakarott just make sure Frieza never gets it." Vegeta replied before turning the corner and vanishing down the hall.

Kakarott sighed and he looked in to the medibay at the female warrior floating in the glass he dropped the dragonball and raced up to the glass. "Tida!! Tida!! Where's Anyon!"

"She came back alone." One of the scientists explained. "She was attacked by a Tavian weapon. Seems the Tavians have supposedly formed an allegiance with Frieza."

"Anyon…" Kakarott looked down. "My friend… no." He clenched his fist. Anyon had been the first saiyan who seemed to care as much about life as he did. He turned round and walked out. The dragonball rolled across the ground and hit the tank with a light clank. But Kakarott didn't turn round and come back for it. 

*****

Damar stood with her mother Fahn the mother and daughter duo as contrasting as they could be, her mother's dark colored hair and amber eyes, compared to Damar's blonde hair and ebony eyes.

Kakarott walked up to his house where he'd spent the past few years looking after his mother, she had been ill with some sort of virus she had attained on a recon mission to a planet called Yardrat, she'd learned the instant Transmission and in return had taught it to him.

"Kakarott." Fahn looked at him. "I'm so sorry…"

"She's dead isn't she?" Kakarott asked his voice sad.

Damar looked at him. "We got here too late, but we made sure no one moved her, my mother knew you'd want to say your good-byes."

"Thanks." Kakarott wandered in to the house and he found his mother lying on her bed and he sat on the side of the bed and took her hand in his own. "I'm not my father… I know that but I will try my best to finish what he started and Frieza will be destroyed. Be it by my hand or someone I train. He will be destroyed. No more innocent blood will be shed. I promise you."

Damar walked in to the room and she looked at Kakarott. "Are you okay?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "She's all that's been important in my life, all that's cared when I lost people and friends I cared about. Now when I lose the most people ever, she happens to be one of them." He sighed.

Damar looked round before walking up to him and sitting down next to him and she pulled him in to a hug and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"First the Tavian's kill Anyon, then Frieza kills my crew, and now my mother's dead, six people I care about all gone within one week." Kakarott sighed.

*****

Tida stirred in the tank and the liquid contents were drained and she stepped off the pedestal and grabbed her saiyan armor putting it on. She stopped and looked at the dragonball sitting on the ground the sphere as large as one of their training spheres.

"Tida. King Vegeta would like to see you." A voice remarked from the doorway.

She looked up at Radditz standing there with Zorn. It was obvious Radditz had made the comment.

"Fine." Her tail curled round her waist.

"Follow me." Zorn instructed.

Tida shrugged and followed him down the hallway. It was a fair walk to the throne room, but Tida didn't care, she hadn't recovered enough to use up her energy to fly, and obviously Zorn knew this.

They reached the door of the throne room and Zorn knocked and entered making her announcement. "King Vegeta Tida is here to see you now."

"Fine send her in." 

Tida looked at him as he re-emerged. "The king will see you now."

"Hmph." Tida huffed and entered the throne room.

She looked at Vegeta sitting on the throne looking every bit as regal as his father had, except he had Broly standing on one side and Nappa on the other.

"You wanted to see me?" Tida asked.

"I heard you took out an entire army of Tavian warriors." Vegeta asked.

Tida nodded and memories slammed in to her head, the death of Anyon, his blood the murder of the bots and then the voice of Bardock pushing her to live, so much she took a pod and escaped sending the ship towards the planet Tavia the decent plowing through the army sent to destroy their ship.

Stragglers that had survived had tracked her in the pod and each one had perished when she emerged from the pod her body fuelled by the loss of someone she deeply cared about, someone who had shown her a softer side to life.

"Well did you?" Vegeta demanded.

Tida merely nodded.

Nappa looked at her. "The third class spawns are getting stronger and stronger."

Tida's eyes narrowed. "Third class?" She snapped. "I am an elite I was raised one and I will remain one."

Nappa blinked and smirked at her tongue it was sharp and she had a spunk he admired, perfect for his and Broly's plan to remove the Tavian's from existence and planet Vegeta forever.

Vegeta grinned at her. "I understand that army was under alliance with Frieza?"

"Yes." Tida replied.

"Then I owe it to you for stopping them by yourself. My pre-mating celebration is two days, for what you've done for this planet you can attend and bring a mate."

"My mate is dead I'll just bring my friend instead, but if I want to blast your mate to be then you better kill me now or at the doors of your celebration. The Tavian kind have no place near me or me near them" Tida remarked.

"Fine. Dismissed." Vegeta commented and waved his hand to shoo her away.

Tida turned round and walked out, she had no intention of attending this pre-mating ritual of the Kings, knowing he was going to marrying a Tavian princess, she hated the species now for what they would do to someone who was raised amongst them.

*****

Broly followed Tida down the hall with Nappa. "She hates these Tavian's as much as we do." Nappa was commenting. "Finally another who sees the future of Vegeta-sei like we do."

Broly spotted Tida as she paused by a stall to buy a new saiyan armor. He spotted his father Paragas as well watching the young female saiyan, he was talking to Nappa, so if they could get Tida on to their side the removal of the Tavian princess after the kings mating would be the start of their plan to over throw the king and exact their revenge on the Vegeta family line.

It was Zorn and Turles' turn to guard the door to the throne room. Radditz and Vegeta had been inside there talking for a long time now, obviously about the princess and what the repercussions would be if Vegeta married her even after the planned assaulting army that was going to attack them.

"Man I'm tired." Turles let out a yawn. "This is really boring. I need a new job."

Zorn smiled at him. "At least we get lavish rooms to stay in and free food, so don't complain."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we still need some excitement round here." Turles added

"And Tida's story wasn't?" Zorn asked.

"It was alright, would of been better if it was us fighting off that army. She seems too soft these days. That Tavian saiyan fellow softened her far too much, I would of blasted them myself instead of letting a space craft mow them down." Turles replied.

Zorn rolled his eyes. He was every bit like Bardock and his thrill for a good battle. Still they did have their differences. Where as Bardock fell softer in his last days, Turles showed no sign of heading in that direction.

"Still she's quite a looker I'm sure with a good solid saiyan man she'd lose that loose cannon freedom stuff in good time."

"And I suppose you'd be that 'good solid saiyan man'?" Zorn looked at Turles.

"Of course, you know I'm good for it."

Zorn shook his head. "Of all people to be stuck on guard duty with it had to be you."

~*~*~*~

Damar stood by the marker to where Kakarott had buried his mother. "She was a strong woman." Fahn commented from offside. "A good woman. I watched her she was the first to hold you and show you the other side of our life style."

Kakarott looked at her. "I'm going to miss her."

"It's not easy to loose a parent at a young age. That's why I took Tida in after both her parents died." Fahn saw the look Damar gave her.

"So you do have a heart…" Damar commented.

"Tell anyone and I'll blast you."

Damar looked at Kakarott. "You're lucky you had love, me I'm stuck with that."

Kakarott smiled. "I'm sure there's someone out there that cares about you."

Tida walked up to the scene and she stopped and looked at Kakarott, Damar and Fahn standing round a marker.

"Tida?" Damar blinked. "They said you'd be in the tanks for at least another three hours."

"Guess I heal fast." Tida replied with a sigh.

Kakarott walked up to her and she clung on to him and he held her. "I know it hurts."

"How could they kill their own kind? What species are they?"

Fahn let out a sigh. "Well I've got a mission to head out and do. I'll be back in a week at the least kids."

Damar watched as he mother walked away and she frowned. That was her mother, the emotionless one. Hard like steel and seemingly as uncaring as the rest of their race.

"Are we the only ones who care anymore?" Damar questioned once her mother was gone.

"Saiyans aren't supposed to care. But Anyon he made me see that we can." Tida replied. She fingered the ring on her finger the Tavian ring the one Anyon had given to her before they bonded.

"Well then us three will have to stick together. I need a new crew."

Tida raised a brow. "You expect two female elite to work under a third level saiyan?"

Kakarott grinned. "A promoted third class. I'm an elite too now you know. This super saiyan thing is total instant promotion."

"I have a crew though." Damar reminded them.

"Mine turned on me when I left with Anyon." Tida huffed. She looked over seeing Nappa and Broly in the distance. "Oh yeah I got invited to some do by the king, Damar you accompanying me?"

"Sure why not."

"What no invitation for me?" Kakarott feigned a mock hurt expression.

"The king invited me, Kakarott you probably already have an invite." Tida pointed out.

Kakarott flash a goofy grin. "if it's that pre-mating thing in two days… then yeah I got my invite before I left for Namek."

"Namek. Man I've always wanted to go there." Damar remarked.

"I'll take you with me next time." Kakarott offered. "If you become part of my crew."

"And watch you hug Frieza to death…" Damar raised a brow. "No thanks."

Kakarott looked at Damar. "I'll never hug Frieza to death he killed my crew and had my father's crew killed, someone like that has no remorse and with no remorse he doesn't deserve a hug… or a second chance."

Tida looked at Kakarott. "I'll join your crew, you were Anyon's friend I need someone to remember him with for all his good points even if they were overly emotional at times."

Damar rolled her eyes. "Fine fine you have my help too and I'll see if my crew will join up as well."

"Great!" Kakarott pulled them both in to a large hug.

"Okay hugging is not a strong point of mine." Damar whacked him over the head. "You do not hug the elite... you goof."

Tida looked at them. "You two are all I have left, so a hug every now and again can't hurt. Just so long as no one else sees." She pointed at Kakarott.

"Right strong saiyan elite image I get ya." Kakarott flashed his trademark grin.

~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued…**

R & R

~J'dee


End file.
